Star Trek Oswald 2: A Voice From The Dark
by Star Trek Oswald
Summary: The Borg are trying to get information on Time Travel. However every time the Borg try to assimilate a Timelord it fails. But now they have turned their attention to one Starfleet Captain, who knows all about time travel and is known as The Impossible Girl.
1. Chapter 1 Cold Discovery

Star Trek Oswald 2: A Voice from the Dark

Chapter 1

Cold Discovery

Clara Oswald sat bolt upright in bed screaming. She normally never woke up screaming; in fact she was pretty much out like a light until her alarm woke her. But a 04:36 hours Clara awoke in terror.

"LIGHT!" she screamed.

The lights came on and Clara found herself looking around the small sleeping area of her quarters. It took her a few seconds to recognize her things, but she was soon feeling that little more at ease. But the dream she had just had came flooding back into her memory. She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to dismiss the image of her standing in a row with other women, all dressed in Victorian underclothing.

"_Look at all my girls_" came a voice that made Clara's eyes water.

"Gillyflower".

"NO!" screamed Clara opening her eyes again and finding herself still sitting up in bed. Her face covered with sweat and tears. Her white nightgown was stuck to her sweaty body and she was shaking with fear.

She flung her legs over the side of her bed and got to her feet. She staggered into her living room area and straight to the replicator.

"Coffee, black and strong"

The coffee appeared in the replicator slot and Clara reached in and took it. She sipped the hot drink, then moved over to one of her grey leather sofas and sat down.

"_My Eves_" said Gillyflower

Clara shook her head and started to knock back the hot coffee. She hoped that this would wake her up more, once awake the dream would go away. However half a mug on, Clara was still shaking and sweating.

"Control Oswald" she said sharply as she ran her fingers through her long brown hair. "Control Clara".

This self talking had begun to work, and Clara was starting to feel very relaxed. However her hard work was shattered by the sound of her computer console bleeping loudly at her.

She must have jumped a good few inches when the bleeping had started. Her heart went from slow back to fast and her hands began to shake again.

"Oh for gods sake" she said looking over at her work desk. "You hear that sound nearly every day".

Walking over to the desk, Clara found herself hoping that the image on the screen was not that of Mrs Gillyflower. Instead she found the image of The United Federation of Planets symbol flashing at her.

Typing in her command codes, Clara waited to see whose face would appear. She smiled when she saw the face of the man who had stole her heart.

"_Sorry to wake you Clara"_ said The Doctor. "_But you better get up here"_

Clara quickly cleared her throat then sipped her warm coffee. She then looked back at Commander John Smith.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

The Doctor looked down at his work station and checked the information he had.

"_A big one"._

Clara nodded "I am on my way"

"_Understood. Smith out_"

Clara waited for the screen to go blank before rubbing her eyes and sitting back in her desk chair. She gave a long sigh before getting up and headed for the bathroom.

The _USS Titanic_'s corridors were designed just like the corridors on old Earth cruise liners. In fact the quarters on the ship were called cabins. However this just added to feeling of actually being on a cruise ship and not a starship.

Doing up her uniform jacket, Clara headed out of her quarters and headed down the narrow corridor to the turbolift.

"Bridge" she ordered as she entered the lift.

She then stood in silence as the lift moved up through the depths of the _Titanic_. She tied her hair back into a ponytail as the lift slowed and stopped. The doors slid open letting the captain step out onto the large bridge.

"Captain on the bridge" said the young ensign who was sitting at the helm.

The Doctor turned in the command chair and saw Clara standing there in her grey and black uniform.

"Captain" he said getting to his feet.

"Report?" she asked

The Doctor got up from the command chair "Three hours ago we picked up a subspace signal. The signal is coming from the local star system and is very weak" he said watching Clara as she sat down in the command chair.

"Who is sending it?" she asked

"Unknown. The single is so weak we couldn't get a good lock. However the latest report from _Deep Space Nine_ is that no ships have entered that system in the past month" replied The Doctor.

Clara sat back in her chair and looked over at the helmsmen.

"Ensign Woods, lay in a course for that signal. Warp two".

The young blond haired woman nodded as she input the order and then engaged the might of the warp drive.

"Doctor" said Clara not even looking to her left hand side where her first officer sat. "I want you to run scans of the star system. I want to know what we are heading into"

"Aye sir" The Doctor said with a large grin. He then got up and went over to one of the science stations that were located on the right hand side of the bridge.

"Less of the sir please" she added.

A few minutes later the _Titanic_ dropped out of warp and entered the four planet star system. She passed two huge gas giants before coming up to the second planet which was an ice world with very little exposure to its sun.

"This is it" said Lt Commander Josh Knight, who was the _Titanic_'s tactical officer. "The signal is coming from down there".

"Any idea of who is sending it?" asked Clara as she got out of her chair and moved over to the tactical console.

Knight ran his fingers across his console. He did a few scans and then shook his head.

"No Captain"

"The planet's atmosphere has high levels of radiation" said The Doctor. "Sensors can't cut through".

"So is that why the signal is weak?" asked Lucy Woods as she gazed at the planet.

"Yes" said The Doctor "However I could get the TARDIS down there. Have her home in on the signal".

Clara beamed with delight "well then" she held out her hand "shall we?"

The Doctor took Clara's hand and the two of them ran over to a turbolift.

"The bridge is yours Knight" said Clara as she and The Doctor entered the turbolift. "Keep an open com channel"

"Yes captain" said Knight as the doors to the turbolift closed.

The TARDIS landed with a light bump. The Doctor stood at the scanner and lightly tapped his index finger on his chin.

"It's pretty dark out there" he said loudly. "Also the oxygen is very thin".

Down under the console platform, Clara was busy getting undressed. She got down to her underwear before reaching into a little compartment directly under the console and pulled out two environment suits.

"So we are going to need these" she said holding them up.

"You will yes. But my lungs should be able to breathe the thin air"

Clara nodded and pulled on the suit. She grabbed the helmet and walked back up to the upper level.

"Any clues to where we are?" she asked as she placed the helmet under her arm.

The Doctor ran some scans. He then shook his head and looked over at his commanding officer.

"None. It's all unknown out there"

"Just like old times" said Clara with a large grin.

The Doctor nodded and waited for Clara to secure her helmet into place and then moved towards the doors.

"Ready?"

"_Ready_" Clara's voice came from out of the helmet's speakers.

The two walked out of the TARDIS and into the darkness.

Clara felt a slight dip in gravity as she stepped out the TARDIS and into the unknown. She switched on the helmet's light beacons and turned about lighting up the place. It soon became very clear that she and The Doctor were standing on the bridge of a federation's starship.

"_Let's find out what happened here_" said Clara as she moved forward towards the flicking helm console.

The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket and moved over to the console that was fixed into the back wall.

"Looks like they have been in a fire fight" said The Doctor noticing the phaser control console was flicking. He moved over and checked "phaser power is at 10%"

"_Sounds like they put up a fight_" said Clara as she ran her tricorder over the dead body of the helmsmen. _"Vulcan_" she said.

"How did he die?" asked The Doctor.

"_Phaser blast to the chest_" she said noticing the burn hole in the Vulcan's uniform.

"So the ship was boarded" said The Doctor as he moved over to a science station.

Clara walked over to the dedication plaque and ran and gloved hand over it.

"_USS George Washington NCC-23701, Nebula class. Launched from Earth...Three weeks ago"_.

"Three weeks from Earth to here?" asked The Doctor sounding very confused. "At Warp nine it would take at least five weeks to get here".

Clara nodded but as she stepped back she felt something solid hit the back of her legs. She turned around and looked downwards. She then screamed loudly.

"CLARA!" The Doctor ran from the aft section of the bridge down to Clara. He lowered his sonic screwdriver down and aimed it at a body.

"Oh" he said as he bent down and turned the body over. His eyes widened as they locked onto the cybernetic lifeform that lay at Clara's feet.

"_The Borg_" gasped Clara.


	2. Chapter 2 The First Encounter

Chapter 2

The First Encounter

_Captain's Log: Stardate: 985214.4: With confirmation that the Borg are in Federation Space, I have alerted Starfleet Command who have ordered us and all nearby Federation ships to _Deep Space Nine_. There we are to be given a tactical briefing by Admiral Janeway._

"To be honest, I am terrified" said Clara as she sat in her ready room looking down at the screen of her desk top terminal.

"_Well you would be a fool not to be"_ said a slim brown haired woman. She was dressed in a Starfleet uniform much like Clara's. And her rank pips clearly marked her as Captain. "_I bet even Janeway felt like this when she had to deal with The Borg_".

"But I have battled Cybermen, Ice Warriors and Daleks. I shouldn't..."

"_Clara Darling. Your feelings are not betraying you. Even I am terrified and I have come face to face with The Borg twice"_.

Clara smiled as she listened to the woman on the other end of the com line. The two were close and Clara trusted this woman more than she trusted The Doctor.

"I guess I should listen to you more Elizabeth, you know me really well"

"_I should hope so. I am your Girlfriend after all_" said Elizabeth with a grin. "_And what I am telling you is the truth. The feelings you are feeling are perfectly normal"_.

Clara nodded and sat back in her chair. She could see by the background behind Elizabeth that she too was in her ready room.

"Will you be at _Deep Space Nine_?"

"_We hope to be there with in the next hour. How about you?"_

Clara looked over at the clock she had fixed to the wall.

"We should be there with in three hours. Tops"

"_Meet up at Quark's then?_"

"First round on you?"

Elizabeth gave a little chuckle "_as long as you make it up to me in the usual way_?" 

Clara smiled and nodded "consider it done"

"_Bridge to Captain Oswald"_

"Hold on Liz" said Clara as she tapped her combadge. "Oswald here"

"_Doctor here. We have picked up a transwarp signature up ahead. It can only be a Borg vessel_"

Clara heart skipped a beat. She looked down at Elizabeth whose' happy smiling looks had now been replaced with looks of worry and of fear.

"Red Alert. I am on my way".

"_Need any help?_" asked Elizabeth.

"No. But inform Starfleet"

"_Will do. Good luck Clara. Hallow out_".

By the time Clara had walked from her ready room and out onto the bridge, her crew were all at their stations and the red alert klaxon was sounding. She slowly moved across to the captain's chair.

"All deck and stations confirming status red" said The Doctor as he got up from the command chair and moved over to his seat.

"Shields are up and all weapons are ready" said Knight.

Clara nodded as she sat down in the command chair. She looked directly at the viewscreen as the stars flew past.

"Visual range?" she asked.

"Almost" said Woods.

Clara looked over at The Doctor who gave her a reassuring smile. She returned the smile weakly.

"Captain I have a visual" said Knight.

Clara mopped her long hair back as she stood up. She walked over to a railing that was on the edge of the command platform. She placed her sweaty hand on it.

"On screen" she said sternly.

The image on the view screen shifted to show a small rectangular shaped ship. It was moving towards them at warp.

"Mr Knight. Send a coded subspace message to _Deep Space Nine_. _USS Titanic _has encountered The Borg".

It wasn't long before the _Titanic _had dropped out of warp and was face to face with a Borg scout ship.

"Captain" said Knight "The Borg ship has signs of damage and her shields are weak"

"No regeneration?" asked The Doctor.

"No sign of it sir" Knight reported.

Clara took the information in however she didn't let the fact that the Borg ship was showing signs of weakness to get to her. She didn't want that information to make her over confident.

"Life signs?" she asked.

"Fifty three life signs" said Knight.

"Fifty three out of about nine hundred?" asked The Doctor as he got up and went over to the tactical station.

"Aye sir" said Knight as he stepped aside to let The Doctor look at his readouts.

Woods smiled "easy prey".

"Clara" said The Doctor sharply "they are scanning us".

"So would I" said Clara narrowing her eyebrows. "but just be ready".

Everyone waited for a few seconds. Would the Borg attack or would they retreat? The answer came within a minute.

"Captain they are trying to lock a tractor beam onto us" said Knight with a hint of fear in his voice.

Clara felt her ship shake slightly. She turned and headed back to her chair and sat down in it.

"Re-modulate our shields and target phasers on their tractor admitters" ordered Clara.

Knight worked his console. The Doctor walked back to his chair and sat back down. But as all this was going on Clara, herself was battling to keep her fear from surfacing.

"Phasers locked".

Clara took a deep breath then gave the order to fire. She watched the ship's phasers lash out and hit the unprotected Borg hull.

"Direct hit Captain" report Knight. "However the tractor beam is still active".

"We need to hit them with something harder" said The Doctor.

"Torpedoes" said Clara sharply. She got to her feet and moved over to the railing yet again. "Full spread"

"Ready" replied Knight.

"FIRE!"

The _Titanic_ fired a spread of photon torpedoes at the scout ship. The torpedoes exploded upon impact. The tractor beam flickered then failed. This left the _Titanic _free. But Clara knew that this wouldn't last for long.

"Keep firing" she ordered. "We have to disable the ship"

"Captain?"

Clara span around to see The Doctor looking at the console that was in-between his and Clara's chair.

"Yes Doctor?" she asked moving over to him.

The Doctor's fingers danced over the console. It reminded Clara of the way he used the console in the TARDIS.

"The Borg keep repeating their scans. As if they are looking for something"

"Or someone" said Clara looking right at The Doctor. "You once told me that The Borg could never assimilate a Timelord"

"That's right" said The Doctor looking at the damaged ship that was still up on the viewscreen. "We just regenerate and destroy their nanites".

"So in theory if you had no regener..."

Clara was cut off as the ship shook. She fell face first into The Doctor's lap. She got straight back onto her feet and turned to see the Borg ship had vanished.

"REPORT!" shouted Clara as she moved over across the bridge towards the tactical station. "Where the hell did that ship go?"

Knight was running ever scan know to mankind. However all he could do was shrug and looked confused.

"I don't know Captain. It may have jumped to transwarp. Or it may have been destroyed. But she is nowhere to be seen".

Clara looked over at The Doctor then at the viewscreen. This was just what she needed. A mystery on top of the clear and present danger.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting at Deep Space Nine

Chapter 3

Meeting at Deep Space Nine

Clara had called a staff meeting moments after the encounter with The Borg. As she sat in the briefing room she could clearly see her senior officers looking just as confused as she did.

"Come on guys. I want answers"

The Doctor looked at everyone around the table and shook his head. "I wish we could give you an answer".

"Any sign of debris?" she asked.

"None" said Knight looking at his data padd. "So we don't think she was destroyed".

A young ginger woman sat forward in her chair "It could have jumped into warp" said Chief engineer Emily Watson.

"That would explain the explosive shockwave we felt" said The Doctor looking at her.

Clara nodded but she didn't really want to have that as an answer. It just didn't feel right that The Borg would runaway.

"More evidence" she said.

The Doctor turned and looked a Clara. He could see the fear in her eyes but he knew that she wanted the right answer.

"Yes Captain".

Clara rubbed her eyes and looked at her officers. "I want this all dealt with by the time we get to _Deep Space Nine_".

After her quick staff meeting. Clara returned to her quarters and sat down on the sofa. She rubbed her tired eyes and then undid her uniform jacket. She slipped it off her shoulder and got up and headed for the bathroom. She removed the rest of her clothes and got into the shower and let hot water run down her naked body.

After spending a good twenty-five minutes washing herself. Clara got out and dried herself off. She had just got back into uniform when she heard the door chime.

"Enter" she said walking over to the door as she finished off drying her long hair.

The door slid open and in walked The Doctor. He stood there and looked at Clara. His big sad eyes drilled into Clara's soul.

"Don't do that"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows "Do what Clara?"

"Show me the sad eyes. You know how much that affects me"

"I am not giving you the eyes"

Clara turned away from the Doctor and looked at the painting of the original _Titanic_. She shook her head.

"I am sorry but I know deep down that dumping you was the right thing for me"

The Doctor looked pretty puzzled "We both agreed that we better off as friends. I know you were not happy about sharing a bed with an alien"

Clara spun around and stormed over to him "I NEVER SAID I WASN'T HAPPY WITH YOU BEING IN THE SAME BED AS ME!"

"Clara calm down. I am fine with your seeing Elizabeth. I just came to inform you that I won't be joining you on _Deep Space Nine_"

"Oh" said Clara slightly taken aback by this. "Why?"

The Doctor just grinned and placed a hand on Clara's shoulder.

"Don't worry" said Clara. "I know it must be a good reason. Just be safe"

"Worried for my safety?" he asked as he watched Clara move over to her desk.

"I am always worried about you" she said. "You are a friend and one hell of a first officer"

The Doctor gave her a hug then left Clara to get on with some work.

The newly built _Deep Space Nine_ was ugly in Clara's view. She found the old space station very interesting and a masterpiece in space. However by the time the _Titanic _had arrived at the station, three more federation ships had arrived. The _Enterprise-E, Voyager_ and the _USS Mallard_ (an old _Excelsior-class_ starship).

After spending a few hours with Captain Ro, Admiral Janeway and Captain Picard. Clara was given permission to grant a short shore leave. This went down well with the _Titanic_ crew; however Clara did think that this was kind of the wrong time for a holiday. However this did give her a chance to check in with an old friend.

Elizabeth Hallow had just got back from her debriefing when Clara turned up at her quarters. It was very nice for Elizabeth to see a friendly face smiling back at her and within seconds of Clara entering the room, the two gave each other romantic embrace and their lips locked tightly together.

"Oh Clara" said Elizabeth. "I was so worried that you were going to be assimilated"

"I am fine" said Clara as her hands made another sweep of Elizabeth's back. "However I can't help but worry".

"You're only human"

Clara grinned and moved in for yet another kiss.

Bad news always comes at night. Clara and Elizabeth were happily asleep together in the same bed when the sound of the red alert klaxons awoke them.

"_All hands to battle stations_" said Ro. "_Captains to operations_".

Both Clara and Elizabeth leapt out of bed and grabbed their discarded clothes. They got dressed within seconds and ran out of the quarters and ran down to the nearest turbolift.

The lift took them up to operations centre and Clara and Elizabeth soon joined Janeway, Ro and Picard who were gathered around the tactical station.

"It's a cube" said Ro as she saw Clara and Elizabeth joining them. "One cube, Heading right for here"

Clara's eyes widened, the small ship they had encountered was only a scout ship. She had never come face to face with a Borg Cube before. Her fear had returned.

"How many ships do we have in the sector?" she asked looking at Ro.

"The _Defiant,_ the _Enterprise_, _Voyager_, Your ship and _Mallard_".

"Any others?" asked Elizabeth hopefully.

Ro shook her head "the fifth fleet are still on battle drills. They have been contacted but they won't get here for another two days".

"So what are we to do then?" asked Clara.

"Man our ships and defend this station and Bajor".

Clara wasn't too happy about having another round with the Borg. However her unhappiness was about to become even worst when she came across the Doctor at the airlock.

"Where do you think you going?" she asked as he passed her.

"I been asked to stay here" he said coming to a stop and turning to face her.

Clara's eyebrows narrowed "here?" she asked sounding confused "as on _DS9_".

"Yeah. Admiral Janeway thinks I could be more of a help here".

"Oh?" asked Clara. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"Because both me and Janeway knew you would have kicked up a fuss about me not being onboard the _Titanic_".

Clara's eyes widened, she stood up straighter and stuck out her chest.

"I never make a fuss" she said sharply. "If Janeway wants you to stay on the station, then I have no problem with that".

"Splendid" beamed The Doctor and he walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good Luck and stay safe Clara".

"You too Doctor" said Clara.

The Doctor smiled and then left the airlock. Clara sighed and turned towards the _Titanic_'s airlock. "Wish you were coming with us Doctor" she muttered to herself as she walked through to the _Titanic_.


	4. Chapter 4 The Borg's Shocking Demand

**Chapter 4**

**The Borg's Shocking Demand**

The Borg Cube was huge. It blocked out the stars and sent fear into anyone who looked upon it. For Clara Oswald the fear of it was threatening to freeze her to the core.

"_Steady Clara_" she said to herself.

"Captain?"

Clara turned to Knight and saw his eyes were locked onto his console. A confused look was plastered across his face.

"They are scanning us again"

"They might be checking our defences out" said Wood who was busy keeping her eyes on her helm console.

"No. They have concentrated their scans on the three upper decks of our saucer sections, mainly the bridge".

"What the hell are they looking for" asked Woods as her eyes darted up to look at the Borg ship that had grown bigger on the screen.

"I think we are about to find out. They are hailing us" Knight said shockingly.

"The Fleet?" asked Clara.

"No Captain. Just us".

Clara's eyes widened, she turned and looked at Knight who was just as shocked as her.

"Put them through and route it to the other ships".

Clara and her crew braced themselves for the cold cybernetic voice they always used by the Borg.

"_Captain Clara Jasmine Oswald. You are a friend of the Timelord know as The Doctor. You have information needed by The Borg. You will surrender yourself and beam over to our ship. If you don't comply, we will destroy your ship_".

Clara's heart stopped for a second. She felt numb and staggered back slightly. She turned to look at Knight how was staring back at her. Woods was doing the same.

"_Don't surrender to them_" said The Doctor's voice inside Clara's head. _"Fight_".

"Mr Knight" she said.

"Yes Captain?"

"Open a channel"

Knight did as he was told and Clara stood up straight and looked directly and the image of the interior of the Borg ship.

"Borg Vessel, this is Captain Clara Oswald of the _USS Titanic_. I will not surrender to you or anyone who wants information on The Doctor. You are now within Federation space with hostile intent. You will turn around and leave right now. If you don't, we will open fire".

"Captain" said Knight "They are arming weapons".

Clara rolled her eyes "of course" she said walking over to the command chair and sat down in it. "Oswald to fleet. Engage the Borg".


	5. Chapter 5 Attack and Kidnap

**Chapter 5**

**Attack and Kidnap**

The small fleet made repeated attack runs at the Borg Cube. The _Enterprise _was the first ship to engage the cube. A spread of quantum torpedoes and phasers impacted on the enemy shields. _Voyager_ then had a turn and again the torpedoes and phasers hit the green Borg shields. So it was up to a well timed attack from _Defiant,_ _Titanic_ and _Mallard_.

"Direct hit" reported Knight. "No damage".

"Woods bring us about for another run" said Clara.

The ship shook and Knight's eyes darted down the too tactical display that showed the _Titanic_'s shields.

"Direct hit to our aft shields" he said. "Aft shields at 80%"

"Divert power to the aft generators. Then target the quantum torpedoes on the Borg ship" Clara said calmly.

Again the ship shook, and again. In fact the _Titanic_ took five direct hits in a row. It wasn't long before the bridge was slowly filling with smoke and several consoles were either flicking or destroyed all together.

"SHIELDS AT 45%" yelled Knight as he pulled himself up from the floor.

"Keep firing" said Clara as she moved over to the helm. She placed her hand on Woods' shoulders and the young head flopped to one side.

"I have lost phasers" said Knight as he watched Clara check for any sign of life in the young helmswoman.

Clara shook her head as she took the helm. She watched a spread of white quantum torpedoes levee the underside of saucer section. The torpedoes impacted of the Borg shields with a flash of green energy.

"I am bringing us about for another pass" said Clara.

On the _Enterprise_ Data was the first to notice the Borg's odd behaviour.

"Captain" said the Android. "The Borg ship is only targeting the _Titanic_".

Picard sat forward in his chair. This wasn't who the Borg normally attacked; in fact The Borg would attack anyone who attacked them. So what were the Borg really up to?

"Mr Wolf" said Picard "try and draw their fire".

"Aye sir" said the Klingon.

The _Enterprise_ fired all her weapons at the Cube. However either the Borg were ignoring this or the sensors were messing about. Because they didn't return fire at all.

"Why _Titanic, _what is so important about that ship?" asked Picard.

"Whatever it is" said Data "their last three hits were targeted on the upper saucer section. My guess is that they are trying to weaken the bridge shields".

"CLARA!" yelled Picard jumping to his feet "those bustards are after Captain Oswald"

_BANG!_

Clara felt her whole ship shake as the ninth Borg torpedo slammed into the saucer section. 

"Shields are down to 20%" said Knight. "We have to pull back".

"For once I agree" said Clara as her fingers flew over the helm console. She brought her battered ship about and slammed her in high impulse.

"Borg ship trying to lock on a tractor beam" reported Knight.

"Evasive manoeuvres" said Clara as she swung the ship hard to port, then hard to starboard. But she still couldn't shake the cube off.

"Captain we have lost all shields" said Knight.

Clara narrowed her eyebrows "We were not hit" but as she said that the ship shook and then slowly came to a stop.

"Tractor beam has locked on" said Knight.

"Try to get..." but before Clara could even give an order, there was a loud buzzing sound.

"CAPTAIN! BORG!" yelled Knight as three drones beamed onto the bridge.

Clara flew out of her chair and drew her phaser. She watched as two of the drones moved over to her. One was an assimilated Klingon the other was human. They moved over to her their long Borg manipulator arms starched out. The other Borg had gone for Knight.

"Get the hell of my ship" said Clara through gritted teeth as she fired her phaser at the Klingon drone and was slightly shocked to see sparks come flying out of him and the drone falling backwards.

The second drone however quickly assimilated the data that the dead drone had transmitted and adapted its personal force-field.

"Don't you dare adapt to my phaser" said Clara sharply as she started to back up onto the command platform.

"KNIGHT!" she yelled.

As she cried out for her tactical officer she felt someone grab her from behind. She wished so hard that it was The Doctor. However when she turned around and looked in the white Borg face of her tactical officer.

"Traitor" she hissed.

Last thing Clara remembered was a sharp needle like pain in her neck. Then the whole bridge and The Borg faded and were replaced total darkness.


	6. Chapter 6 The Wrath of The Doctor

**Chapter 6**

**The Wrath of The Doctor**

"Captain" said Data from his ops station on the _Enterprise _Bridge. "I am no longer picking up any life signs on the _Titanic_".

Picard's stomach twisted as he took in Data's report. He looked at the _Titanic _as she drifted away from the battlefield. He closed his eyes and asked the one question he feared to be answered.

"Is she on the cube?" he asked.

Data scanned the cube for Clara's bio signs and com badge. He then turned back and looked at Picard. "Yes sir she is"

Picard swore under his breath. It had almost been ten years since the Borg kidnapped him from the bridge of the _Enterprise-D_. Ten years since he was assimilated. A fate that now Clara was set to have.

"Sir the cube is moving away" said the ensign at the helm.

"Can we give chase?" asked Picard.

Data shook his head as his hand flew over the ops console. "Our warp nacelles are still offline"

"Sir" said Mr Worf. "Captain Ro has cloaked the _Defiant_"

"It's likely Captain Ro has gone after the Borg ship" said Data "we know the Borg scans do have problems scanning for cloak ships".

Picard sighed. "Set a course back to _DS9_. Full impulse".

With that the _Enterprise _and the rest of the fleet headed back to the station.

On the Borg Cube, Clara awoke to find herself in an alcove. To the left of her was a Borg Drone in its alcove. To the right was another Borg also in its alcove.

"Knight" she gasped in horror as she was able to ID the Borg to the right of her. It wasn't long before Clara herself could guess what was going on. She turned, looked forward and screamed really loudly.

"DOOOOOOCTOOOOOOR!"

"IDIOTS!" yelled the Doctor as he slammed his fists onto the Captain's desk. "You let them take her?"

"Hold on Doctor" said Elizabeth as she watched The Doctor pace up and down the length of Ro's desk. "We did try and draw their fire".

The Doctor simply put his hand up "Not another word Elizabeth" he said sharply. "The fact is that The Borg have Clara now. That means I have lost yet again another Clara Oswald".

"No it doesn't" said Picard. "My crew were able to save me from The Borg".

"Same here" said Janeway. "We can still get her back. But right now..."

"If you're about to tell me to stay calm. Don't" snapped, The Doctor. "Getting Clara back is our top priority"

"One good thing" said Elizabeth. "is that the Borg haven't set a course for Earth"

The Doctor turned and looked at Elizabeth "Good thing. There is no good thing in this. They have..."

"Yes Doctor I know the Borg have Clara. Believe me I want to rip that cube apart to find her. But right now we need to look on that tiny ray of sunshine".

The Doctor looked at the angry young woman. He fiddles with his bow tie and then backs down.

"_Ops to The Doctor_".

The uncomfortable moment of silence was broken by a female officer. Picard watched The Doctor as he walked over to the com panel in the desk.

"Doctor here" he said.

"_Sir I have The Defiant on subspace_".

"Pipe it through" said The Doctor.

The image of Captain Ro appeared on the small wall monitor. She was clearly sitting in her ready room onboard the small warship.

"_Doctor. Thank god your still there_"

"For the moment" grunted The Doctor.

"_Listen I am sending you the course we are on. So far the Cube has held warp 8.4 but we believe she her transwarp drive has failed_"

"Second bit of good news" said The Doctor. "anything else?"

"_Just that over twenty minutes ago the cube was joined by another ship. A non Borg ship_".

"Show us" ordered Picard.

The image on the screen changed to show the large cube flying through space at warp. However alongside it was a small ship that reminded Janeway of a Kazon ship.

"What is it?" asked Picard.

The Doctor's and Elizabeth's eyes widened. They both exchanged worried looks.

"It's a Cyber ship" said Elizabeth.


End file.
